starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada
El caminante Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada (SPHA'Siglas de Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery en inglés) fue una unidad de artillería pesada modular usada por el Gran Ejército de la República durante las Guerras Clon, y brevemente después por el Imperio Galáctico. Características thumb|left|Esquema frontal estructural de un SPHA. A diferencia de los caminantes pequeños, como el AT-TE, las unidades SPHA no podían ser cargadas hasta la batalla por las cañoneras LAAT/c debido a su gran tamaño y peso. En cambio, fueron desplegadas directamente de las [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|naves de asalto clase ''Acclamator]], las cuales podían cargar 36 de las plataformas de artillería. En la batalla, los caminantes SPHA usualmente recibían ordenes de puestos de comando en tierra, los cuales le suministraron una visión del campo de batalla menos aisladas de las que tenían en otros caminantes altísimos. Además, las unidades SPHA tenían un complemento de 30 soldados clon, los cuales podrían ser desplegados rápidamente vía una escotilla de despliege dorsal. En segundos, los soldados podían desembarcar el vehiculo y asegurar el área alrededor del caminante, suministrándole protección de infantería enemiga y otras unidades ligeras. Armas principales El chasis del caminante SPHA servía como la base de muchas plataformas de armas, aunque la mejor versión crónica era la configuración turboláser ('''SPHA-T). El arma principal de esta variante era un cañón turboláser pesado, capaz de causar daño directo extremo a objetivos grandes o lentos. La desventaja principal de su poderosa arma era que fue incapaz de suministrar fuego de cobertura indirecto a locaciones fuera de su rango de visión, un problema remediado en otras versiones. Otra desventaja era que el arma solo podía ser cargada hasta cierto punto, para disparar tales proyectiles, tenían que ser reemplazados con armas cargadas en las líneas traseras. Algunas de éstas otras variantes fueron desplegadas durante las Guerras Clon donde se incluyen el cañón de iones (SPHA-I), el láser antivehículos (SPHA-V), misil de concusión (SPHA-C), y modelos de aceleradores de masa (SPHA-M). Algunas de estas variaciones de modelos incluían 12 blásters retráctiles antipersonales, necesitando un adicional de 10 artilleros para la tripulación de comando de 15. Historia Desarrollo thumb|Un SPHA Desarrollado por Ingeniería Pesada Rothana, un subsidiario encubierto de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat, el caminante SPHA fue diseñado para realizar el rol de soporte de artillería terrestre de largo alcance. Complementó los otros dos componentes clave de la estrategia de los militares de la República, el caminante AT-TE y la cañonera LAAT/i. En un ataque típico, los AT-TE y las LAAT encabezarían el asalto, estableciendo una base delantera y permitiendo que fuerzas de soporte mayores (como andadores SPHA) que consoliden beneficios y suministrar refuerzos. En el desarrollo del sistema, los ingenieros en Rothana esencialmente tenían que contruir su prototipo alrededor de los requerimientos de la arma principal: Una larga, arma exterior ensamblada en el dorso, un poderoso reactor para llenar los requerimientos de alta energía del arma, y todo el soporte necesario para el equipo y las estaciones de tripulación. Para ahorrar peso, los diseñadores rechazaron un mecanismo de torreta complejo, en lugar de confiar en la capacidad del caminante de posicionarse para ajustar las diferentes coordenadas de fuego. Debido a la colocación del arma fija, el turboláser era incapaz de seguirle el rastro a objetivos rápidos, como deslizadores o pequeñas naves atmosféricas. Como otros caminantes, el uso de piernas articulables previnió al SPHA de ser vulnerable hacia armas anti-repulsores, con el coste la movilidad. El resultado de este proceso de desarrollo era un caminante que poseyó una arma clase nave capital, pero fue obstaculizada por so baja movilidad. Esta baja movilidad fue exacerbada por el hecho de que los caminante SPHA estaban equipados con armadura pesada, especialmente en la área frontal del vehículo alrededor y justo abajo de la cubierta de mando. Esta armadura era necesaria para proteger el reactor del vehiculo de fuego enemigo, ya que cualquier derretimiento podría causar daños colaterales. Uso thumb|left|Baterías de caminantes SPHA-T protegidas por una columna de [[Soldado clon|soldados clon y AT-TEs]] El SPHA, particularmente el SPHA-T, aparecieron por primera vez en la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, donde era necesario para destruir muchas [[Nave Núcleo clase Lucrehulk|naves núcleo clase Lucrehulk]] y [[Transporte Interestelar clase Hardcell|transportes interestelares clase Hardcell]]. Las unidades SPHA fueron usadas a lo largo de las Guerras Clon, viendo acción en batalla como la Batalla de Cato Neimoidia,El Laberinto del Mal la Batalla de Muunilinst (donde varios fueron destruidos por droides IG lanceros), la 2da Batalla de Rhen Var y la 2da Batalla de Tatooine. En la sugerencia de Anakin Skywalker, muchos [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] de la Flota del Círculo Abierto tenían cañones de SPHA-T instalados en el interior de los hangares, donde fueron usados efectivamente durante la Batalla de Coruscant, especialmente contra las [[Fragata Estelar clase Munificent|fragatas estelares clase Munificent]].[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Muchas de éstas batallas destacaron en fuerzas y debilidades, poder de fuego masivo y alcance, pero muy poca maniobrabilidad y velocidad. La línea de caminantes SPHA todavía vería servicio en los años tempranos del Imperio Galáctico, hasta que la línea SPMA fue desarrollada, con los vehículos SPMA siendo más rápidos y más maniobrables que los incómodos y lentos SPHA-T. Es posible que las variantes equipadas con proyectiles de artillería no fueran reemplazados, ya que la cantidad de municiones que ellos podrían llevar siempre excedería un diseño más pequeño. Entre bastidores Tanto como en Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary y The Complete Visual Dictionary, el turboláser del SPHA-T es incorrectamente etiquetado como una escotilla de tropas. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * * * * *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Impregnable'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Jedi Trial'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' Fuentes *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Artillería Categoría:Vehículos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Vehículos Imperiales Categoría:Vehículos terrestres Categoría:Productos de Ingeniería Pesada Rothana